The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for labeling or inscribing parts by moving a focused laser beam on a surface of the part. In particular, the method and apparatus are directed to enabling simultaneous labeling of at least two parts by subdividing the laser beam into at least two sub-beams which are directed onto a work surface at spaced intervals to enable labeling the two parts at the same time.
A method and apparatus are disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 435,690, filed October 21, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,481, which was based on German OS 31 47 355 and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto. In this application, a laser beam is passed through a photographic shutter and then through a deflecting optical arrangement and is focused on a surface of a part which is to be labeled. The photographic shutter and the deflecting optical system are both controlled by a process control computer in accordance with the particular labeling job. The part, which is disposed on a work surface of the work table, must thereby be precisely aligned relative to a reference system of the laser so that the title block assumes the intended position on the part to be labeled. Parts consisting of metal, ceramic, semiconductor materials and a multitude of synthetic materials can be labeled with the laser printing letters, numerals, marks, company logos or graphic representations in accordance with the labeling task. The labeling can be executed either by engraving lettering, by fusion lettering or by evaporation lettering. Since the surface of the part to be labeled must be permanently altered at the point on which the laser beam impinges, the speed with which the labeling of the part can be executed is restricted. On the other hand, particularly given mass production of parts such as, for example, in the case of electronic components there is a need to label as many parts as possible in the shortest possible time.